RV Pains
by CrazyXApple
Summary: All he wanted was painkillers! Was that too much to ask for? One-shot. T for language.


**Authors Note: **This is kind of based off an experience I've had with an RV bathroom while the vehicle was moving... I feel Agito's pain. Reviews would be nice. Constructive criticism would also be great. NO FLAMES PLEASE.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear **

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

Agito rubbed his jaw feeling along the edges of the bone to make sure it wasn't broken. "Fuck...." he growled. Kaito grabbed his arm and yanked him into the back of their RV his fingers digging into Agito's shoulder. "Come on!" Kaito grumbled, "You can take care of that on the road." He obviously couldn't care less about the state of Agito's jaw.

Or course Kaito was also eager to get out of there since the police who dealt with average non Air Treck wearing citizens would be there any minute and that was alot more trouble then it was worth. One of the members of the team Agito had just destroyed called the cops as soon as he saw his buddies get shredded beyond recognition. Kaito made his way to the wheel, lit a fresh cigarette, and started the engine.

Agito shoved garbage of various types off of a chair and unto the floor so he could sit down and pull off his Air Trecks. With a quick and practiced precision he removed them. He left his Air Trecks there on the floor and stumbled past his cage and into the bathroom.

The bathroom was needless to say filthy and hadn't been cleaned in at least a month. Since Akira had left nothing in the RV ever got cleaned anymore. Agito braced himself against the sink and inspected his face in the grimy mirror continuing to feel along his jawline with his fingertips. Eventually he decided that it wasn't broken despite how much it hurt. After all he could still talk. A dark bruise was already starting to form on his face where that loser had managed to get a cheap shot at him with the front wheel of his Air Trecks. After that said loser lost his ability to breath real quick. Agito wasn't usually one to complain but... _Damn it! That hurt!_

The RV suddenly jerked forward and with Agito's head pounding in pain he wasn't able to concentrate enough to compensate his balance fast enough and jerked forward smacking his head into the mirror. "Fuck!" he cried loudly now holding his forehead. It was like Kaito did that on purpose! _Stupid bastard..._

Agito opened the medicine cupboard pretty desperate for painkillers at this point. He put his arms up to defend his face as all of the contents of the medicine cupboard flew out showering him in various little boxes and bottles. He would have cursed a long string of curses if the pain in his jaw didn't increase tenfold every time he opened his mouth.

The next turn the RV hit at top speed sent Agito slamming into the bathroom door. Causing pain to rocket through his jaw. _I just want some fucking painkillers!! Is that too much to ask!? _One of Agito's hooked straps which he had neglected to remove had wrapped itself around the doorknob it was twisted around it pretty well. _What the fuck? Is the world conspiring against me? _His head pounding he attempt to untwist the strap his finger caught on the sharp hook twice making a couple of tares in his fingers causing a slow drip of blood.

He let out a growl of frustration and started yanking at the strap as hard as he could. That was when the RV made another sharp turn sending him careening off of his balance and landing on his back in the tiny bathtub. "Fuck!" he shouted causing pain to explode in his jaw. He started to scramble out of the tub and looked back to the strap problem then cursed again. The combination of his weight and him pulling with all of his strength on the strap had broken the knob right off leaving simply a hole where the door knob had once been and the door knob still attached to his hooked strap.

When Kaito heard the metal of the doorknob hit the ground he jerked the wheel to the side and pulled over slamming the the brakes. "Agito!" He got up from the drivers seat and made his way back to where the bathroom mayhem had taken place.

Agito knew he was dead. If there was one thing Kaito didn't tolerate it was the destruction of his property. Agito quickly scanned the floor and grabbed the bottle of painkillers which he had been searching for then shoved them into his pocket just before the raging Kaito made it down the narrow hallway. Kaito quickly assessed the damage then grabbed the back of the neck of Agito's straight jacket like he was a puppy being picked up by his scruff. "That door knob is coming out of your pay you little piece of shit!!" he growled icily before tossing Agito out of the bathroom and down the hall. Agito landed on his back trying not to let the pain effect his outer appearance, he quickly picked himself up. He never took this kind of shit laying down. He knew he was going back in the cage so he figured he didn't have anything to loose.

Kaito's expression of wordless rage was a priceless one when Agito flipped him the middle finger, unfortunately Agito didn't get to enjoy that expression very long because Kaito grabbed him with one arm and opened the cage with the other. Agito ignored the pain in his jaw as he shouted every profanity he knew at Kaito struggling against him but to no avail.

Agito (having had much practice in landing in less painful ways) managed to twist his body so he didn't land with his face first into the cage. Agito could feel the cold metal of the cage even through his straight jacket. Kaito slammed and locked the cage door and turned without a word and walked back down the hall leaving the bathroom door swaying still open and medicine bottles spilled out all over the floor. Agito drew his knees up to his chest since that was the most comfortable way to sit in the cage and waited until the RV started moving again. Then when he was sure Kaito was preoccupied with driving, he dug in his pocket and pulled out his bottle of pain killers which he'd had to struggle so much to get. He popped two of the pills into his mouth and swallowed them dry.

Agito leaned back comforting himself with the thought that one of these days he would get Kaito for every single thing he did to Akito. He shut his eyes to get some rest, the painkillers already making him drowsy. He placed his still bleeding fingers in his mouth the taste of iron covering his tongue. A small smile danced across his face as visions of Kaito's disembowelment filled his head.


End file.
